


List of Things Bitty Did: 1. That

by Justonebigbee (sunlight)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Monogamous Threesome, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlight/pseuds/Justonebigbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been weeks of just Kent's hands on himself and grainy video chats with Bitty and Jack, and he's starting to get lonely. Trying to get three people all in the same place at the same time is fucking difficult. </p><p>A birthday fic for Emma (Jacksbits)!</p>
            </blockquote>





	List of Things Bitty Did: 1. That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacksbits (fragilehuge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilehuge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Watched It Begin Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382965) by [jacksbits (fragilehuge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilehuge/pseuds/jacksbits). 



> Happy (early) birthday, Emma!!!!! The best birthday presents are always smut, right? 
> 
> This is loosely set in the world of Emma’s Kent Parson Birthday Bash Fic, because the world she created and the way she made these three dweebs fall in love was inspiring. 
> 
> (For the sake of this fic they've all been tested and don't need condoms)
> 
> Enjoy!

Alone time is a reality of being in any long-distance relationship. Kent’s not... _ used  _ to it, per se, but it’s gotten more normal. It just sucks, knowing that Jack’s going home to Bitty in Providence after having been away, and it’ll be another week until they’re all together again. It’s been all day since he’s heard from either of them, everyone busy working or travelling, so when a text from Bitty comes through, he’s quick to grab his phone.

**Eric**   
(5:45 PM): Jack just text when you land! I’m at baggage claim

**Me**   
(5:46 PM): :'( Have fun you two, can’t wait for next week. Can we skype tonight?

**Eric**   
(5:47 PM): everyone will be v. satisfied by the end of tonight I promise! 

**Me**   
(5:50 PM): I mean that’s not really an answer but ok…

It stings, a little. Not getting a straight response. If they don’t want to skype, that’s fine. Kent will live. There have been plenty of times where two of them have sex and the other person isn’t included. It’s just frustrating to be brushed off. 

Oh well. His apartment could use a good thorough cleaning, and Kent’s always been good at tidying away his frustration. He starts a load of laundry and goes off to vacuum the living room, leaves his phone in the bedroom.

When he gets to the bedroom, vacuum in hand, the LED on his phone is blinking with notifications, and it’s too tempting to leave it.

**Zimms**   
(6:07 PM): I’ve landed! See you soon.

**Eric**   
(6:08 PM): yay! come find me!

**Zimms**   
(6:11 PM): I can’t wait to see you.

He swipes away the snapchat notifications from Bitty, positive he’d tear up if he sees a picture of the two of them, faces pressed together with some cutesy “miss you!” caption. 

He’s about to set his phone down when it buzzes in his hand.

**Eric**  
(6:43 PM): Kenny, what are your evening plans? just left the airport!  
(6:43 PM): wanna make sure we can all spend some time together

He wavers between being petty and not responding, or being depressing and telling the truth. He goes with the truth. After all, it’s not _ their  _ fault he’s in Vegas doing Aces press for another week. Scheduling around three people’s lives on opposite sides of a continent is a nightmare. 

**Me**  
(6:44 PM): Was eyeing the new cutthroat kitchen season on netflix…  
(6:44 PM): Not much else tbh.

Some time passes and his messages go unanswered. It’s fine, he’s been there before too. Being apart is hard, and those car rides home from the airport are often filled with inappropriate gropes and shameless dirty talk. 

Netflix plays in the background as he folds his laundry, remiss at the fact that the overwhelming majority of the load is his own clothes. A few more snapchats from Bitty come through and he swipes them away again. He’ll look later. 

**Zimms**   
(7:23 PM): Hey Kenny you should really check your snapchat

Jeez, if Bitty’s getting Jack to do his dirty work he probably should just get it over with. He opens the app and loads the notifications. First is a selfie of Bitty with the temperature overlaying his face, tongue out in what looks like exasperation. 95°F. Yikes, he hadn’t realized Providence was in the middle of a heat wave. Jack’s face, looking exhausted from the day of work and travel, grins up at him next.

The following snap is a video, taken out of a car window. It takes him a second to place it, since the surroundings aren’t Rhode Island at all, it’s a few miles from his house. In Vegas. The camera flips to see Jack filming and Bitty driving, both grinning at the camera. 

Jack and Bitty are in Vegas.

Right on cue, he hears murmurs in the hallway and a key in the deadbolt. He springs off the couch to bound to the door. 

He’s greeted with Bitty’s yell of “Surprise!” as he crashes through the open door to gather them both in a hug. He’s pretty sure Bitty’s face is in his armpit and Jack’s arm is pinned between them, still holding his luggage, but nothing matters.

They’re  _ here _ !

“How the fuck did you pull this off?” he asks, everyone stepping inside.

“It was Bitty’s idea,” Jack says, tugging off his bag. “He almost told you about a million times, though.”

“Heey,” Bitty retorts. “I did a damn good job of keeping quiet.” 

Kent pulls Bitty in for a hug on his own. Bitty tucks his face into Kent’s neck and slides both hands underneath his shirt to rest on his back. His hands are so reassuring on his skin, and Kent shivers in response. Arms wrap around them both from the side, as Jack drapes himself over them.

“Jack, oh my gosh, wait your turn!” Kent says, without any real malice. “You  _ just _ spent time with Bitty, give me a second!” Jack just holds them tighter, chin resting on Bitty’s head and angling to press a kiss against Kent’s cheek. 

Bitty pulls away first, and Kent meets his eyes to find a look that means one thing.  _ Bedroom _ , and fast. They both turn to see Jack already walking away, and Kent takes the opportunity to reach down and pick up Bitty.

“Ah! Kent,” he yelps. “Oh goodness!” His legs go around Kent’s midsection and arms wrap around his neck to hold on. 

Kent just smiles and leans up for a kiss, careful to keep one eye on the ground in front of him as he maneuvers them to the bedroom. 

A dazed smile decorates Jack’s face as Kent drops Bitty down next to him. 

“What are you grinning at, Mister?” he asks, setting his knees on either side of Jack’s lap and crawling up to press against him. 

“Oh, nothing,” Jack says. “Just you.”

Kent leans down to kiss the grin off of his face. Jack’s hands come to rest on his cheeks, keeping him there. One hand tugs through his hair, scratching his scalp. As the kiss deepens, he feels Bitty’s hands rubbing his back, roaming around the front toward his stomach. He feels the button on his jeans pop open, hears the fly unzip. Instinctively, he cants his hips toward Bitty’s hands, desperate for friction. It’s been weeks of his own hands and he thought it’d be at least another before someone else would touch him. 

Bitty’s chiding tongue click makes him pull his crotch back down, and Kent returns his focus to biting and sucking Jack’s lower lip. Bitty’s arms are still wrapped around Kent, but his hands are on Jack’s pecs, squeezing the muscles and pinching his nipples through his threadbare t-shirt. 

Bitty clears his throat. “Kent, honey,” he says, voice thick. “Jack already knows about my plans for tonight. Do you want to hear them too?” 

Kent pulls away from Jack’s lips to speak, but finds his voice caught in his throat. He nods. 

“Do you want to know what Jack did at the airport?” Bitty whispers in his ear. Kent’s eyes meet Jack’s, and he nods again. Jack looks wrecked. “Why don’t you get him undressed? Then I think it’ll be pretty obvious.” 

Kent hops off of the bed and tugs his own shirt off before going at Jack’s. 

“Jack,” Kent gets out, voice scratchy. “Oh my god, oh god, Jack, what did you do?” Jack’s been almost silent since they arrived, a little spacey almost, so it makes sense that Bitty already got him going early with whatever plan he had devised. 

“You’re both being so good,” Bitty says from beside them, still standing next to the bed. “Kent, honey, can you take off Jack’s pants?” 

Kent tugs at the elastic waistband of the track pants, grasping at the briefs underneath. He wonders if he’s allowed to take those off as well. He glances to Bitty, asking permission. 

Bitty nods, so Kent makes quick work of taking everything off. Jack’s  _ finally _ naked, and Kent moves to put his hands on him, to put them anywhere, but is stopped when Bitty speaks.

“Kent,” Bitty says, a bite to his voice. “Wait just a moment, okay?” Bitty leans over to Jack, puts a hand on his shoulder, delicately scratches at his skin. “Honey,” he directs at Jack. “Will you scoot back to the headboard? Be careful.” Jack follows the directions, edging his way up from the side of the bed. 

“Bitty,” Kent says. “What did he do at the airport?” 

“Take off your clothes and come find out, sweetie,” Bitty instructs.

Moments later, Kent is crawling over the bed to investigate. Kent has an inkling of what Jack might have done, what Bitty might have put into Jack’s hands when they met in the baggage claim. He hopes the TSA got a kick out of seeing it packed in Bitty’s carry-on. 

“Jack,” Kent whines. “Jacky, babe, please. Can you roll over?” 

Jack looks over at Bitty for permission. 

“Of course, baby,” Bitty says, his voice soothing. “You’re being so good for Kenny. You’re both so good for me.”

Kent feels his blood rush past his ears. Before Bitty, he had no idea that this was such a thing for him. He had always been in charge, had been the one telling boys how good they were for him. Or, on occasion, how  _ bad _ . Now everything makes so much sense. He still gets to boss around Jack, but Bitty is in charge. 

Jack starts to rotate underneath him, and Bitty speaks again. “Baby, can you get on your hands and knees for Kenny?” Sometime between the last time Kent looked at Bitty and right now, he’s gotten undressed. A hot rush of arousal shoots through Kent as Bitty reaches down to squeeze his own cock.

He turns back to Jack to see exactly what he’d hoped he might. The flared base of a silicone plug rests flush against Jack’s perineum, and Kent leans forward to kiss at Jack’s ass. He presses his lips sloppily up to his lower back and comes back down to nip at an asscheek. 

“Kent,” Bitty calls. “Will you come kiss me before you eat Jack out?” The question is asked so innocently, as if he were asking for the salt and pepper at the table, not giving Kent instructions.

Kent, of course, reaches over to press a searing kiss onto Bitty’s mouth, wanting to split his attention between the two of them equally. He pulls away when he hears Jack start to whine. Bitty’s hand is playing with the plug, tugging it away, pushing it in, twisting it. Kent can only imagine what it might feel like; he hasn’t yet been on the receiving end of Bitty’s arsenal of toys. 

“Bits—” Jack says. “Bitty, please. Take it out. I want Kenny’s mouth.”

“Okay, baby,” Bitty replies. “So good to ask for what you want.” 

With a twist of his wrist, Bitty pulls out the plug. Kent watches as it keeps going for a few inches longer than he’d imagined.

“Bitty, how big—” Kent starts.

“Big enough,” Bitty interrupts. “He’s ready for you to fuck him, but don’t you think he deserves to be eaten out first?”

Kent leans forward to answer Bitty’s question. His tongue slides right into Jack, who immediately presses back against Kent’s face. Kent is fine with it, likes it that way, even, but he wonders if Bitty will stop him. When Bitty goes without reacting, Kent reaches up to pull Jack’s cheeks apart, still desperate to push his tongue in further. 

Bitty makes his way around to the head of the bed, where he sits down, crotch in Jack’s face. 

Jack’s moans are getting more and more frequent, and it gives Kent a jittery feeling to know  _ he’s _ the one pulling them out of him. 

Bitty places his hands in Jack’s hair, and tugs a little. Now _ that’s _ a surefire way to get him to crank up the volume on his vocalizations. “Babe, color?” Bitty asks. 

“Green,” Jack breaths out. Kent presses a thumb into him alongside his tongue. “Oh god, so green.” 

“Kent, you too, sweetheart,” Bitty prompts.

“Bits,” Kent says, pulling his face away from Jack. “I’m green. I’m great.” He asks. To make up for the loss of his tongue, he hooks the other thumb into Jack’s hole, wet with spit and lube. “What about you?” He asks, pulling his thumbs apart to make room for his tongue again.

“I’m green,” Bitty says. “My boys are amazing, both so good.” Bitty’s got a hand on his cock, and he’s moving himself closer to Jack’s mouth. “Jack, honey, will you suck me?” 

Jack pulls himself toward Bitty and Kent loses his hold on Jack, hands and tongue slipping out of his hole and onto the bed.

Bitty lets out a yelp, and Kent’s sure that Bitty’s cock is securely pressed up against Jack’s throat. He’d be next in line if Bitty hadn’t already told him to fuck Jack after eating him out.

Which. Jack is certainly wet enough. Definitely open enough. Kent’s cock has been pressing against the bed, leaking precome for a while now. All he needs is the go ahead from Bitty and Jack.

Before he even finishes wiping his face on the sheets, Bitty is speaking. 

“Kent, honey,” Bitty says. “Jack is ready for your cock now.” He pulls Jack’s head away from his dick. “Is that right, Jack? Ready for Kent?” Jack nods, widening the spread of his legs, before surging back to return to licking and sucking Bitty.

Kent finds a good place to kneel behind Jack, careful not to put too much pressure on his right knee. He takes a good, deep breath, wraps his lube-sticky hand around his cock, and begins to push against Jack. It’s so wet and so hot that his vision goes white for a few moments. 

When he can see again, he makes eye contact with Bitty, who is smiling at him with a wrecked grin, sweat on his hairline, and his cock fully down Jack’s throat. It looks like Jack’s worked a hand underneath Bitty and has pressed a finger or two inside of him. Bitty’s hips are writhing against Jack’s hand, and Kent knows he’s not going to last.

Jack’s muscles tighten, and Kent goes careening over him. He at least has the good sense to reach out and brace himself from falling onto Jack, and he’s able to slowly pull himself flush against Jack’s back instead. Pressed together, he pulls his hips back, revelling in the squeeze on his cock. Bitty reaches over to put a hand in each of their hair, and he tugs simultaneously on them both. 

“Oh god, Bits,” Kent gasps out. 

Jack hums around Bitty’s cock, which in turn spurs Bitty on faster.

Kent speeds up to match the pace Bitty is setting, thrusting into Jack at the same rate as Bitty. Kent’s been in Jack’s place before, and he knows how overwhelming everything can feel coming at you from so many different angles. 

Kent can feel the heat in his groin compounding and knows this can’t go much longer. 

“Bitty, I’m so close already,” Kent pants.

“Babe,” Bitty says. “Me too, oh god. Jack is so good to us. He’s so good.” His voice catches, and Kent is so in love with all the sounds in this room. The squelching, the bedframe squeaking, the grunts, the moans, everything. “Kenny, can you touch Jack? He deserves it, he’s been so good. Make him come for us.”

Kent does as he’s told, wraps a slick hand around Jack’s cock and pumps with the motion of his and Bitty’s thrusts. 

It’s not long before Jack is coming, and Bitty pulls out when he does. Jack’s muscles are constricting around Kent, and he finds himself spilling into Jack moments later. 

When his heart is calm and he can breathe again, he glances over to see Bitty, come decorating his belly and chest, Jack’s fingers still pressed inside of him. Jack’s eyes are closed, and Kent pulls out carefully, not wanting to disturb how peaceful he looks. 

Kent leaves the room and comes back with a roll of paper towel and a wet washcloth. Bitty makes grabby hands and goes to work cleaning all three of them, peppering kisses on Jack and Kent’s faces and bodies as he does so. This is easily one of Kent’s favorite parts of sex with them—Bitty taking care of everyone afterwards.  

There are small murmurs of “I’m so lucky to have you” and “I love you so much, you’re such a good boy,” to each of them as Bitty tugs the sheets off of the mattress from underneath them. Kent is honestly #blessed that he doesn’t have to try to get the fitted sheet to stay, that somehow Bitty is an expert at making beds while two grown men are laying on them. He grabs Jack just as a blanket is being gently set down atop them, snuggling up and kissing Jack’s forehead. Bitty crawls in behind Kent and presses a kiss to the crown of his head, and, surrounded by his two favorite people in the entire world, Kent drifts blissfully to sleep. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [here](http://bittyybee.tumblr.com)! Emma's is [here](http://jacksbits.tumblr.com)!! Wish her a happy birthday on the 13th!


End file.
